La Quête pour le Rire
by Evaseawynd
Summary: Elrohir et Elladan trouvent leur père, Elrond, trop sérieux. Comment vont-ils réussir à le faire rire?


**La Quête pour le Rire**

**Ou l'attrapeur attrapé**

Imladris était sans aucun doute le plus bel endroit de la Terre du Milieu. Des gens de partout venaient s'y réfugier afin de recouvrer la santé, penser, ou tout simplement réapprendre à aimer la vie. Les Elfes qui y vivaient étaient de joyeux lurons. Enfin, sauf le maître de la cité, Elrond. 

C'est cette particularité qui énervait tant ses fils, les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan. Ils adoraient leur père, mais étaient d'accord sur le fait que celui-ci manquait d'humour. Bon sang, même Lord Glorfindel avait plus d'humour que lui, et Elbereth sait ce qu'il a supporté! Même Thranduil, connu à travers les royaumes elfiques pour son mauvais caractère savait apprécier les tours pendables de ses enfants! 

« C'est insupportable », décida un matin Elladan, après avoir parlé à Ruben, deuxième fils du Roi de la Forêt noire. 

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Elrohir. 

« Thranduil a participé à une bataille de nourriture! » 

Elrohir fronça les sourcils. 

« Ce n'est pas une conduite très convenable pour un Seigneur », fit-il remarquer. 

« Oh, vraiment, tu deviens aussi ennuyant que papa. C'est peut-être pas convenable, mais, au moins, il sait s'amuser! »

Elrohir reporta son attention sur le livre de légendes qu'il lisait. Il savait pertinemment qu'Elladan ne ferait que bouder un peu et en reviendrait par la suite. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours.

« Il faut a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t agir! »

Du moins, presque toujours. Elrohir se résigna et referma le bouquin. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Il faut que Père apprenne à rire, voilà tout! »

L'aîné des jumeaux soupira. 

« Elladan, il _sait_ rire. »

« Tu l'as déjà entendu? »

La petite peste. Il avait marqué un point. Notant que son frère ne répondait pas, Elladan continua à exposer son idée. 

« Il faut lui jouer des tours. Ruben m'a donné plein d'idées… »

« À ta place, je ne ferais pas confiance aux princes de la Forêt noire », l'interrompit Elrohir. 

« …et je sais exactement ce qu'on va faire. On va aller cueillir des raisins, ceux qui sont très durs, tu sais? Ou des petites pommes, ça fait presque la même chose. Ensuite, on va les glisser sous les draps du lit de papa. Il va se coucher dessus et non seulement il va être tout collant, mais en plus, il va devoir traîner l'odeur des raisins pendant toute la journée! » 

Elrohir se retint de dire que ça risquait plus de les faire punir. Ayant plus de sens que son jumeau, il était conscient qu'il fallait déjà avoir un sens de l'humour pour apprécier ce tour. Il suivit néanmoins son frère dans les jardins où ils ramassèrent une bonne quantité de raisins mauves particulièrement odorants. Ce n'était pas réellement une mauvaise odeur, mais elle collait pratiquement à tout et cela pouvait devenir agaçant à la longue. 

Après leur cueillette, ils attendirent que les femmes de chambre aient passés, puis ils placèrent les petits fruits sous les draps de sorte qu'Elrond les écrase directement. 

On n'eut plus vraiment de nouvelles de la petite entreprise des jumeaux, à part le « ELLADAN !!!!!!!! » qui retentit le soir venu. Le coquin fut sévèrement puni par son père et eut la peur de sa vie, car un Elrond en colère était probablement pire qu'on Balrog. 

« Au moins, dit Elrohir en essayant de consoler son frère, on a réussit à faire rire quelqu'un. » Et c'était vrai. La moitié des gens qui constituaient la cour d'Elrond lui éclatait de rire en pleine figure lorsqu'il passait près d'eux. Le parfum de raisins était assez efficace.   

Les Elfes sont des êtres très persévérants et  Elladan se jurait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner, dut-il affronter la colère de son paternel tous les jours de son immortelle vie. 

Cependant, après quinze tentatives infructueuses, deux jours à laver la vaisselle aux cuisines et trois fessées, le jeune Elladan s'avoua vaincu. 

« J'abandonne », confia-t-il à son frère.

« C'est parce que tu t'y prends mal, je pense », répondit Elrohir. 

« J'aimerais bien t'y voir! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut faire? »

Son jumeau prit un air conspirateur. 

« Il faut attaquer quelqu'un d'autre. Il faut qu'il rie _aux dépens_ d'un autre. Il a l'ego trop bien développé pour rire de lui-même, tu le sais bien. »

« Je m'en suis rendu compte, figures-toi donc », marmonna Elladan. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères? »

« Eh bien voilà… »

On aurait pu croire que les juemaux s'en tireraient à bon compte, ce coup-là (bien qu'Elrohir avait évité toutes les punitions jusqu'à ce jour). Mais, le destin étant le destin et étant un peu cruel (ou possédant un humour noir), il ne leur la fit pas aussi facile. 

Ce serait trahir Glorfindel que de raconter tout ce que les enfants lui firent subir… Mais comme l'auteure n'a pas beaucoup de scrupules, elle va le faire quand même. 

Tout d'abord, les jumeaux lui firent le coup classique du seau d'eau sur la tête. Ils réussirent de justesse à échapper à un très dégoulinant seigneur elfique. Cependant, le seigneur en question ne leur tint pas rancune longtemps, ses vêtements devenus subitement moulants attirant les regards de plusieurs jeunes et jolies demoiselles. Ensuite, ils teignirent les beaux habits de Glorfindel avec du jus de baies sauvages, ce qui donna un joli teint de rose. Encore là, leur victime ne se fâcha pas, ayant encore plusieurs autres vêtements, et alla même jusqu'à porter les tuniques roses. Par contre, leur père les punit. Il y eut bien le coup des bottes couinantes, celui des fourmis dans la couronne de feuilles et celui des bijoux de sucre fondant au soleil, mais aucun ne firent sourire Elrond. 

Ses fils étaient désespérés. Ils boudaient dans le salon quand une domestique vint leur annoncer que leurs grands-parents venaient d'arriver pour passer quelques semaines avec eux. Ils se levèrent brusquement, traversèrent les couloirs en toute vitesse, firent la course jusqu'au jardin et… Et Elladan stoppa brusquement, causant à Elrohir de lui rentrer dedans et de les faire tomber tous les deux dans la mare qui avait provoqué l'arrêt d'Elladan. 

Et là…Et là… Un grand éclat de rire retentit, résonnant à travers les arbres. Un gros rire d'elfe, au son clair comme des milliers de clochettes. 

Ils avaient fait rire Elrond, seigneur d'Imladris, et papa adoré.  


End file.
